Purest Black
by ShipKing
Summary: My first ever fanfic, basically just smut between starfire and raven very little build up, loosley following the events of puppetmaster episode. written because i couldn't find any good smut on the pairing so i made my own. you have been warned, so enjoy. Raven x Starfire, Raven/Starfire, smut, lemon
1. Chapter 1

(Starfire) The tower was quiet, Robin was busy that day, he had said that he had personal business that day; Cyborg and Beast Boy were at a video game convention in the city. Raven as was meditating. Why was she always so monotone? Starfire was bored. She flicked on the television while she tried to think of something to do. She sighed "oh why can there not be a source of fun left in this tower?"

(Raven) Finally. Alone. Ever since their brush with the Puppet Master Raven was having a hard time controlling her emotions. She had realized how much she liked Starfire, wait, did she like her? Yes. She was sure of it, but she felt it was something more. Raven was confused. For the first time she was feeling something and she didn't know what. She needed answers and finally, alone with Starfire, she would have them.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven ghosted down the halls, reaching out with her power, searching for the source of her discomfort. She didn't know what she intended to do, but the slow burning fire she now felt would tell her when she got there. She suddenly stopped, hovering above carpet just inside the T.V. room she could feel Starfire lounging on the sofa. Raven ached for her. The sudden anticipation was torture but anticipation for what? She hovered, undecided.

(Starfire) Starfire couldn't concentrate on the television. All she could think of was how much closer she felt to the most distant of her teammates, ever since the Puppet Master incident, she liked Raven allot more, and the more she thought about it the more she realised she didn't just like Raven, she needed Raven. But on Earth, two females cannot be can they? No. Most certainly not. And yet, Starfire felt she had to try. And when would she get another chance like this? So she decided, she would ask how Raven felt.

(Raven) Raven was jolted from her train of thought when she heard Starfire shifting, and she decided. For the first time she absolutely needed something, and that was Starfire. She began to move forward, and suddenly her purple eyes stared into emeralds.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, hi Raven, I was about to come see you" Starfire sounded uneasy to Raven. "What for?" "Oh, well you see, it was a question about earth culture. What is an acceptable gender pairing Raven?" Raven felt herself blushing. "It would depend on the pair, why do you ask Star?" Starfire seemed to hesitate, but before Raven could ask what the problem was, Starfire shyly asked "do you think we could be accepted?" There was a stunned silence, in which Starfire took the opportunity to turn bright red. Raven set her feet down on the floor and the ashen half demon took a step forward, covering the space between the two. Starfire looked at Raven hopefully, and slowly a smile began to play on the edges of Ravens lips. Raven looked up at the slightly taller alien, and she felt the fire inside her burn hotter than she had ever felt it. She let it guide her action and before she knew it she was kissing Starfire. The orange skinned alien melted into her, and in a flash of black, they were in Ravens room.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we doing...?" Starfire started, but Raven silenced her with a kiss, pulling away slowly. She held her finger on Starfires lips as she asked her quietly "do you trust me?" Starfire nodded quickly, relaxing. Raven spoke quietly "just follow my lead, ok?" Starfire nodded again. Raven didn't fully know what she was going to do, but she knew how to please herself and so she hopefully would be able to please Starfire. She wasn't that different from a human after all. Raven pushed Starfire down onto her bed. Raven leaned in and whispered "I've waited months for this. Now I'm going to take you how I want" "take me where?" Ravens lips crashed into Starfires, her tongue brushed Starfires lower lip, requesting permission, which was granted as Stars lips parted, and Raven wrestled Stars tongue playfully with her own as her hand dove under the purple shirt and slipped around to her side, then under her back. Raven pulled Star up and pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside, and her fingers ghosted over Stars bra clasp, and soon it joined the shirt on the floor. Starfire fell back onto the bed; Raven straddled her midsection and stared at Starfires figure, her hands wandered from her belly up to cup her breasts, which were slightly bigger than her hand. Starfire mewled under her, staring back at, unsure of what to do next. Raven massaged Starfires breasts eagerly, slowly kneading the soft mounds, regularly letting her thumb brush past Stars apparently overly sensitive nipples, each touch causing Starfire to writhe beneath her. Raven bent lower and placed her lips over Starfires right breast, suckling there, flicking at the nipple with her tongue while Starfire let slip high pitched moans of pleasure. Raven switched to her left breast, alternately kissing ad sucking on Stars nipple while her hands traced circles around both breasts. Starfire arched her back to push her chest closer to Raven, silently begging for more. Raven withdrew from Starfire, Causing her to whimper at the loss. She stepped back to slowly remove her belt and leotard, leaving herself in her under garments and cloak. She kneeled back on the bed in-between Starfires legs, pushing both legs up straight into the air; raven hooked her fingers into the band of Starfires purple miniskirt and panties, pulling them both off at once. Starfire shivered as the cool air hit her exposed sex. Raven stared at her prize, perfectly bare, the outer lips already puffy from Ravens earlier work, a pink slit that was already beginning to drip onto the bed sheets. Raven worked her way back up to Starfires breasts. As Raven began trailing kisses from her neck down the valley of her breasts Starfire gasped, but managed to get a few words out "why do you need my panties off Raven?" Raven was shocked, and looked at Starfire, confused. "Do you mean to say you've never done this, even by yourself?" Starfire shook her head. Raven felt ashamed for not having asked earlier. "Don't worry, I promise you'll like this even more." Starfire seemed content with that, so raven lowered herself back in-between Starfires sweet mounds, kissing her way down to her naval. Raven kissed Starfires mound, blew over her slit and then began kissing her inner thighs, each time drifting closer, oh so slightly grazing Starfire clit with each pass. Each time the sounds coming from Starfire grew more desperate, lightly bucking her hips up toward Raven. Raven finally gave in, letting her tongue trace up and down Starfires pink slit, feeling her quiver at the touch, raven slowly let her tongue roam up and down, circling the clit at the peak of each up stroke. Starfire moaned and shook with each delicate movement on her cunt; new feelings of pure pleasure had left her unable to speak. Raven worked her tongue deeper into Starfires slick cunt, savouring the mandarin like taste of the alien. She let her right hand reach up to massage Starfires soft breast while the other encircled her leg to play with Stars clit while she rolled her tongue inside her. Star fires moans grew more and more erratic, she gasped out "Oh…Oh Raven…I….I think something…..Is about to happen…" Raven knew what she meant and smile into her puffy lips "Good. Let it." With that she doubled her efforts, rubbing stars clit, rolling her beaded nipple in one hand while she thrust her face into her pussy, moving her head so her tongue licked her lower cunt and her nose massaged circles just below her clit. Starfires breath caught, then she let out a near scream as her walls spasmed around Ravens tongue, she bucked her hips into ravens face and her hands pushed down on the mess of purple hair in-between her legs. As Starfire came down from her peak, raven got up, ran her tongue over her lips and smiled. "My turn Star."


End file.
